


Bastard

by TheAnonPen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I'm not opposed, Light Angst, Set early s1, could be pre-slash I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnonPen/pseuds/TheAnonPen
Summary: Arthur unknowingly crosses a line one day when teasing Merlin.Based pre-Moment of Truth.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 186





	Bastard

Training in the rain was never fun. Especially, Arthur thought, when he had allowed Sir Leon to run a session on hand to hand combat that essentially ended up as mud wrestling in full mail. Ok so maybe that bit was quite fun, it was the aftermath that was less so. His new servant still hadn’t learnt how to remove his armour in any sort of hurry so Arthur had been standing in his heavy, wet clothes for far longer than he would like.

For his part Merlin also hated training in the rain, because he stood on the sidelines getting soaked through only to then have the pleasure of peeling wet, muddy armour off the prince and help him get warm and dry whilst he continued to drip rain water everywhere. Even so, they both quite enjoyed the opportunity for a bout of verbal sparring. 

“Gods Merlin you really are the most incompetent servant I’ve ever met, I mean who trained you?” Arthur said as Merlin fumbled another buckle.

“No one, your father gave me this job as a punishment for saving your life remember?” Merlin quipped.

“That was a reward.”

“I’m starting to think your family doesn’t know the meaning of that word.” Merlin said as he finally won his battle with the buckle and removed the last piece of plate armour, Arthur bent over and raised his arms so he could remove his chainmail and undershirt.

“It’s an honour to serve in the royal household and you should try seeing it as such, there’s plenty that would happily take your position you know,” Arthur said as he went to wash up in the bowl of warm water Merlin had already prepared, “besides why would my father punish you for saving my life? That makes even less sense than your usual drivel.”

“Maybe he’s seen how much of an arse you are and thought that witch was just about to make his life easier?”

“One day you’re going to learn that you really can’t talk to me like that.” Arthur said but he was smiling as he took the clean change of clothes from Merlin. He hummed in appreciation as he realised his servant had put them by the fire to warm before he changed and made his way behind the screen.

“Like what? Truthfully? I’m just doing my duty to the architects of Camelot,” Merlin said as he picked up the breeches Arthur threw over the screen and added them to the ever growing laundry pile, “Do you want tea?” He added.

“Is there honey?”

“Yes.”

“Then yes,” Arthur said as he emerged from behind the screen and made his way over to sit at the table, “architects?” he raised an eyebrow in preparation for whatever ridiculously offensive punchline was coming at his expense.

“Well if you’re not careful they’ll have to start widening the doors for your head to fit through,” Merlin finished with a grin as he removed the kettle of water from the fire and poured out some tea.

“You bastard Merlin,” Arthur said but he let out a snort of laughter despite himself as he shook his head, if nothing else at least the boy was entertaining. “My father would have had you in the dungeons for a line like that.” But Merlin wasn’t listening, he had frozen part way through mixing honey into the drink. “What is it? No witty retort?”

“Is there anything else my lord?” Merlin asked rigidly as he placed the steaming cup in front of Arthur and stood back with his hands behind his back. The picture of a perfectly deferential servant and not at all what Arthur had so quickly gotten used to.

“Oh come on now, you never give up this easy,” Arthur tried to bait him but it was no use as the servant just stood there, avoiding eye contact. “No, nothing else then you can go,” he sighed.

“Sire,” Merlin muttered as he dipped into a quick bow and gathered up the dirty armour and laundry before leaving.

Arthur didn’t see his servant again until he had dinner with his father that night where the bizarre behaviour continued, for the first time since he entered his service Merlin didn’t spill a single thing. This led Arthur to believe that he was dropping food on him on purpose but that was a problem for later. Finally when they were back in his chambers and Arthur was preparing for bed he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Ok Merlin out with it,” he said as the servant helped him out of his clothes.

“Sire?” Merlin responded.

“What is it that’s got you in such a snit?”

“I don’t know what you mean my lord.”

“You can drop that too, I think this might be the first time you’ve actually used my titles with sincerity and it’s weird.” 

“Apologies sire.”

“ _ Mer _ lin,” Arthur rolled his eyes as he changed into his sleeping trousers and Merlin moved away to turn down his bed, “it was something I said earlier wasn’t it? Whatever it is that’s upset you?”

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” Merlin shot him a small smile but it didn’t have any of his usual cheeriness.

“It’s obviously not nothing,” Arthur moved over and took the pillow Merlin was fussing with and placed it aside, “whatever it was I didn’t mean to offend so I’d like you to tell me.” He said sincerely, making eye contact with the younger man for the first time since earlier that afternoon.

“It- well umm,” Merlin stuttered for a moment before sighing, “you were right. Earlier I mean, you were right with what you said about me. I am... that. A- a bastard I mean. I never knew my father.”

“Oh,” Arthur said softly, he didn’t actually know all that much about where Merlin had come from he realised. He had just sort of turned up one day with Gaius.

“Yeah,” Merlin scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably, “Gaius is my uncle on my mother’s side but my father left before I was born and, well, I guess you probably don’t know much about small town mentalities but let’s just say the rest of the village wasn’t exactly kind to my mother or me when I was growing up. Coming to Camelot I thought I could leave that behind but I think just hearing the word probably dredged up some unpleasant memories.”

“I didn’t know.”

“Well you wouldn’t would you, it’s not like it’s something I advertise. Anyway I understand if you don’t want me in your service anymore, I’ll stay until you can find a replacement of course-”

“What? No Merlin, why would I be firing you?”

“It’s a reason for dismissal in most jobs I’d be surprised if this were any different,” Merlin shrugged, “look I’m not saying I want to go but you do sort of get used to it.”

“But that’s ridiculous, it’s not your fault if your father left you were just a child!” Merlin looked stunned at Arthur’s apparent outrage.

“It was before I was born actually, my mother said he left before she even knew about me so he didn’t have the opportunity to do the right thing. But most people don’t really care about that; they just see a child of sin.”

“Whilst that name is fitting for you Merlin it has nothing to do with your parentage and everything to do with your tendency towards utter chaos,” Arthur scoffed before turning serious again, “I don’t care by the way. Well no, it’s not that I don’t care, it just doesn’t bother me. I can’t speak for everyone in the castle obviously but it doesn’t make a difference as far as I’m concerned.”

“Thank you Arthur,” Merlin said sincerely. 

“And next time I say something that actually causes offence just say something, don’t go all meek and subservient it doesn’t suit you.”

“So what I’m hearing,” Merlin said his smirk rising, “is that you  _ like _ the way I speak to you.”

“Merlin?”

“Yes sire?”

“Piss off, I want to go to bed.”

“Goodnight Arthur,” Merlin smiled as he made his way to the door, snuffing out the last few candles on the way.

“Goodnight Merlin.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So I know technically Merlin tells Arthur about growing up without a father later on in that episode with Morgause but... we're ignoring that because I thought this idea was cute ok bye.


End file.
